


Daddy's Little Nursemaid

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years old, and sweet little Zeppy tries to take care of her daddy.  Must be something she learned from her papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, y’all can blame [becausedestiel](http://becausedestiel.tumblr.com/) for my Destiel Daddies!Verse. Most of the entries that will make it into the series are taken from ideas we discussed or little tumblr ficlets that I embellished. This one in particular started as a tumblr ask tiny!fic that I sent her. Enjoy!

The bedroom door creaks open (he really needs to remember to fix that) and then the quiet shuffling of small feet across the wooden floor.  A tiny intake of breath sounds through the room before a tentative, "Daddy, you awake?"

Dean squints his eyes open and reluctantly lifts his head from the pillow to look at his daughter, "Yeah, Zep?"

Zeppelin rushes over to the side of the bed, lifting a hand to rest on his head.  Her fingers brush over his temple and she whispers, "Papa said you were feelin' sick.”

Dean rolls onto his side, presses his face into the pillow and smiles, "Yeah, a li'l bit, baby.  Don’t worry though, it’s just a headache."

Zep leans in and lifts the covers, "I bringed you Ace. He takes care-a me when I's sick."  Tears well up in his eyes as Zep tucks her stuffed KISS doll under the covers and she leans to kiss his temple.

Dean tucks the doll up under his chin and whispers, "Thank you, baby."

Zeppelin grins and pulls his covers back up, tucking them around him.  Dean is amazed with just how grown up his daughter acts sometimes.  She’s only five and yet, there are times that she acts much older.  Sam assures him it’s because she has an ‘old soul’ and Dean is loathe to disagree.  He watches as his daughter moves to the bedroom window and tugs the heavy curtains shut.  Zep turns around and catches Dean watching her; she smiles and waves goodbye at him before heading out into the hallway. 

He can hear a hushed conversation between Zeppelin and Castiel, but can’t make out the words.  The newly darkened bedroom is easier to deal with and Dean wonders if Cas told Zep to pull the curtains shut.  He falls asleep listening to the faint drone of the television in the other room.

It’s pitch black in the bedroom when he wakes up.  Dean’s curled around Zepellin’s sleeping body.  His left hand is being held tightly, even in sleep, between both of hers and is resting on the center of Zep’s chest; his daughter’s heartbeat a steady rhythm beneath his palm.  He smiles at the sound of Castiel’s voice behind him, “She was worried about you.”

“I know.”

Cas’ voice is hesitant, “You told her you had a headache.”

Dean nods and whispers, “Yeah.”

The bed shifts under Castiel’s weight and Dean smiles at the gentle trail of fingers across his back, “But you didn’t tell her why?”

Dean turns to look at his husband, “Why would I?  It was a stupid fight, Cas.  I should have never said the things I did and-“

Castiel sighs, scooting closer in the bed to press against Dean’s back, “And I should have never allowed my feelings of inadequacy to rob me of my control.  Speaking to you in my true voice was cruel, crueler still to do it telepathically.”  Cas brushes a kiss on the nape of his neck and whispers, “Can you ever forgive me?”

Dean carefully pulls his hand free of his daughter’s grip and rolls onto his other side, hand reaching to cup Castiel’s face, “Already done.”  Cas leans into his touch and Dean moves closer, “I love you, you celestial idiot.  Now, c’mere.  Give Daddy some sugar, Angelface.”

Castiel’s lips quirk in a smile, but he does as Dean asks, murmuring between small kisses to Dean’s lips, “This is entirely inappropriate with our child in bed with us.”

Dean chuckles, “We’re just kissing.”  Cas opens his mouth and Dean takes the opportunity glide his tongue inside, pulling back to tease, “I don’t know what you were thinking this was leading to, but if having Zeppy here is inappropriate, then you’re a _very_ naughty angel.”  Castiel blushes.  Even in the dark, Dean can always tell when his husband blushes.  He leans in closer to whisper in his ear, “How about you mojo Zep to her room?  Then you can do,” Dean licks the shell of Cas’ ear, “whatever dirty thoughts popped into your head, Angelface.”

The seraph leans away from his kiss and whispers, “I’m perfectly content to simply kiss you, Dean.  You know this.”  Dean smiles when Cas brushes their lips together once more, “And it has been some time since we were together as a family.”  Dean allows himself to be tucked into the curve of Castiel’s shoulder, smiling into the angel’s warm skin.  “I was thinking that perhaps we could lie here, like we used to when Zeppelin was an infant.  Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember.”  Dean trails his fingers over Cas’ belly, “You were so afraid to let her out of your sight that it was months before she slept in the crib Sam bought us.”  Castiel lifts his hand off the mattress between then and just like that, their daughter is cradled between their bodies.  Zeppelin turns to curl into her papa’s body, murmuring softly in Enochian before settling once more.  “Do you miss it?”

Cas looks up, “Miss it?”

Dean runs his hand over the back of the five-year-old’s head, “The part of your grace that split to create her?”

Castiel curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him closer, “No.”  His kiss is full of emotion and it leaves Dean breathless, “How could I possibly miss it when I have this beautiful child in its place; this wonderful merging of our souls that reaffirms my belief in everything good in the universe?  She may have splintered off my grace, but she’s become so much more than that in her time on Earth, Dean.  Given the chance, I would do it again without hesitation.”

Dean sucks in a breath and meets Cas’ gaze, “Yeah?”

“If it was something you wanted, then yes.”  Castiel lowers his voice further and whispers in Enochian, “ _Anything for you, My Husband._ ”

Dean blushes and whispers back, “No fair using part of our vows against me, Angel Mine.”

Castiel chuckles and teases, “Oh?  Then why does your soul brighten when I call you that?”  Dean shrugs and Cas’ mental voice washes over him, making warmth flow throughout his body, “ _Olani hoath ol_.”

Dean smiles, lips silently mouthing his thought, “ _Olani hoath ol abai_.”  Between them, a tiny smile curls Zeppelin’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again used an Enochian translator for the two phrases at the end: 
> 
> _Olani hoath ol_ \- I love you  
>  _Olani hoath ol abai_ \- I love you, too


End file.
